The present invention relates generally to navigation systems, and more particularly to customizing navigation for a user based on user preferences found in an associated user profile. The use of navigation systems is extremely common in not only commuting to a destination for which the route is unknown, but also in determining the optimal route to a destination based on factors such as traffic and time. While many navigation systems will, by default, select an optimal route based on total commute time, there is often times a need for a navigation system to take other factors into account when determining the optimal route.